


Doorways

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If eavesdroppers hear no good about themselves, what do spying eyes see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy leans against the bathroom sink and scrubs at his eyes, but the image is still there, imprinted on his retinas, indelible.

Dom’s head tipped back against the headboard, eyes closed, mouth open, drinking air in desperate sips as his fist jerks and tugs at his stiff cock with quick, urgent strokes, hips lifting off the bed as he pumps hard into his palm. And the noises…

God, Billy can still hear them. Breathy whimpers, the whispering, unmistakable sound of skin-on-skin friction, the husky, barely audible chant: _fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Billy doesn’t know where to scrub to wipe away the memory of how long he stood there in the hallway, watching through the half-open door, unable or unwilling to leave, until the _fuck, fuck, fuck_ turned into whimpered pleas of _fuck me, fuck me, please, fuck…_

Until the hoarse, throaty moan burst from Dom’s mouth, and his whole body jerked and shuddered and – fuck.

Billy’s shaking now, one hand grasping at the basin to steady himself, the other ripping down his zip and plunging into his shorts, grasping his cock and stroking himself roughly, finally succumbing to the hunger that’s been gnawing at him these last few months. In his mind, Dom cries his name as he arches and comes before Billy’s eyes. In his mind, Billy stays, and Dom sees him. In his mind, he’s thrusting into Dom’s hand, instead of his own. In his mind, Dom sinks to his knees…

“Fuck…Dom…” he gasps, lost in the fantasy, not even recognising the ragged sound of his own voice.

He’s fought this for too long, not wanting to admit how badly he wants his best mate, needs him…more than that, he can’t consider just now. The admission that it’s _Dom_ that he wants, that it’s thoughts of _Dom_ that keep him up at night, hard and wanting and refusing to acknowledge the source – that’s scary enough for Billy right now. He can’t even think about it being something more.

It’s bad enough that he wants the one person he shouldn’t, with a hunger that could destroy the most intense and important friendship he’s ever had. It’s bad enough that he wants a man who’s scarcely more than a boy – so young, so beautiful, such a flirt. Bad enough that he wants Dom, who could have his pick of anyone they know, and probably has. Bad enough that he wants his best mate, who’s never shown a sign of wanting him in return.

Admitting that it could be more than _wanting_ is beyond his ability to handle tonight. All he can think about now, in the quiet of the house – empty but for the two of them, some devil in his brain reminds him – is how hot and wet and tight and fucking perfect Dom’s mouth would be, how hot he’d look on his knees, looking up at Billy with feverbright eyes as he sucks his cock.

He shudders, pushing hard into his palm, hard enough to make him whimper and bite his lip. So good, so fucking _good_ …his hips buck forward, his aching erection driving into his tight fist, as he moans again. “Dom…fuck…oh fuck, _Dom_ …” _So close, God, so –_

“Billy?”

He freezes, forgetting to breathe. Belatedly remembering that the house is old, and over the years has acquired a tilt that keeps all the doors from staying latched. It’s how he spied on Dom in the first place and, fittingly enough, some fatalistic portion of his mind thinks, how his mate’s caught him as well. Red-handed, as it were.

He turns his head slowly, trying futilely to conceal what he’s been doing. But the moment his eyes meet Dom’s, all the burning need and hunger rise up sharply inside him, and he knows without a doubt that everything he’s feeling is written on his face. As he watches, unable to move, Dom’s lips part, and his jaw goes slack, and his eyes darken in a rush.

In the next moment, he’s on Billy, one hand tipping his friend’s head back for a rough, hungry, biting kiss, and the other finding his rigid, weeping cock and working it in eager, awkward, slippery jerks that are far from perfect, and the hottest thing Billy’s ever felt in his entire life. He moans into Dom’s mouth, his tongue invading it in greedy thrusts, as Dom’s grip on his nape tightens, and fingernails dig into the tender skin there. Billy shudders, and grasps Dom’s biceps to steady himself.

“Yes, yes, oh God, Billy, _yes_ …”

With a shock, Billy realizes that Dom’s whispering mindlessly into his mouth, in between slick, hot explorations with his tongue, and stinging bites to the sensitive flesh of Billy’s lips. The discovery makes him kiss back harder, deeper, more intense, trying to take every word inside himself, as he unconsciously grips Dom’s arms tighter, and surges hard into Dom’s hand.

When Dom finally tears his mouth away, they’re both gasping, chests heaving as they remember how to breathe. As they stare at each, Billy feels suddenly naked, more exposed than his physical state could account for. But Dom’s still stroking his cock greedily, and it’s all Billy can do not to let his eyes slip closed at the intensity of his mate’s expression, and the feverish pleasure surging through him, spiking through his veins like electrical current at the touch of a live wire.

He sees Dom’s lips move, but can’t seem to hear him over the sudden rush of blood in his own ears. He’s thrusting urgently into his mate’s tight grasp now, so close he can almost taste it.

“Billy.” Dom’s voice is low, rough, cracking with need.

Billy blinks, drawing his concentration back with effort. He focuses on Dom’s lips, swollen and tempting and…saying something.

“…you to fuck me, Billy. _Please._ Fuck, I want you, want you inside me…Billy…” Dom’s begging, panting, almost as flushed as Billy himself.

As the words sink in, Billy’s already reaching for Dom, dragging him back and attacking him with hard, savage, devouring kisses, plunging his tongue deep into his mate’s mouth, and forcing moans and whimpers out of him. One of his hands slides down Dom’s chest, and back up, dragging his shirt up and off before stroking over his abdomen, and curling hungrily over the thick, straining bulge in the younger man’s jeans. Dom arches into the touch, gasping and pushing boldly into Billy’s palm, as his body trembles with need.

Billy has to pull back from the kiss, to watch in stunned arousal as his mate rubs harder, faster into his hand. _So fucking beautiful_ , he thinks. Half-naked and desperate for release, his mate is viscerally exquisite, his strong, lithe body arched and taut with the hunger thrumming through him, even as his eyes burn hot and bright into Billy’s, lust and something undefinable written in them; Billy’s every carnal fantasy come to life. He’s torn between letting – _making_ – Dom come then and there, just to _see_ it again – and fuck, but the sight of it could become addictive – and dragging down his denims and sucking him off, as he’s suddenly aching to do, his mouth watering at the thought, or else just turning him around and fucking him into the counter, the wall, the fucking brilliant door. The thought nearly short-circuits his lust-riddled brain completely.

He withdraws his hand reluctantly, and almost comes himself at the whimpered sound of need that Dom makes. Billy shudders violently, before getting himself under marginal control. “My room,” he rasps, with effort. “Lube.” It’s all he can manage, but Dom understands, grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the hall, and toward Billy’s room.

Billy almost laughs, but before the first sound of mirth can escape, he’s slammed up against the wall, wrists pinned above his head by the iron grip of long-fingered hands, and Dom’s grinding against him, and making hot, needy noises that force any thought of laughter from his mind, and make him capture his mate’s lips in a wet, sloppy kiss that’s equal parts tongue and teeth, pleasure and desperation. They both groan, and grapple for friction, as Dom attacks Billy’s neck with sharp, biting kisses and slick, lapping, sucking ones, until it’s all Billy can do to get them to his room.

Minutes or maybe hours later, Billy manages to maneuver Dom inside with hands and hips, never breaking their full-body contact. Neither bothers with the door.

Billy tears himself away, with momentary regret. He shoves his tangled comforter off the bed and pushes Dom down on it, enjoying the look of surprise before he pounces. Trembling hands tear at the younger man’s jeans, dragging them down and off with greedy fingers, even as Dom struggles to push Billy’s trousers down and his shirt from his sweatslick chest.

Finally, naked skin meets bared flesh, and there’s only sweat and precum between them, not even air interrupting the press and slide of their bodies, as their mouths do battle, and their hands seek out the places that make them arch and shudder and beg.

And then Dom’s looking right into his eyes, pinned beneath him and so close, so open and so needing that Billy’s heart leaps into his throat. “Dom…”

“Billy… _please_ …” His voice is ragged, husky, thick with arousal. His eyes are intensely blue, pleading and full of desire. Billy swallows hard, his face and body an echo of the other man’s need.

He scrambles for the drawer on his bedside stand, throwing half the contents onto the floor before coming up with the bottle of lubricant. His hands are shaking as he wets them, sitting up and spreading the cool, slippery liquid over his jutting erection.

Billy hears a groan and looks up to see Dom watching him hungrily, fisting his own stiff, straining cock with quick, tight strokes. His eyes darken, and he bats his mate’s hands away, coating the younger man’s rigid flesh in languid, torturous sweeps of his slick, grasping fingers. By the time he’s ready to move lower, Dom’s already quaking, his knees shaking as he surges into Billy’s touch, his lower half lifting off the bed in mindless urgency.

And then Billy gives him what he’s begging for, fingers finding his sensitive opening and circling, teasing, and then sliding in, so slowly. Dom’s hips jerk as he slides a second finger in, and when he curls them over the thick cluster of nerves, just _there_ , he feels the muscles contract around him, and Dom grabs his own engorged cock, quick and punishingly tight, holding himself perfectly still as he struggles to breathe.

Still panting, his voice breaks, cracks with need. “Billy…Billy…please Billy. Fuck me, God, fuck me. _Now_ …please…I need you inside me when I come. So close…fuck, Billy, _please_ …”

Billy’s not strong enough to resist that plea, not when it’s Dom begging with his mouth and his smoky, lustdark eyes, and his jerking cock, thick and dark and hot with blood.

He’s up on his knees in a heartbeat, sliding his fingers out of his mate’s body, carefully pinning Dom’s legs back for just the right angle, pushing his own straining, swollen cockhead to the tight pucker, and pressing in, in a long, slow thrust that has Dom whimpering incoherently, and Billy shaking with the overwhelming desire to fuck him into the mattress. And then Dom’s arching, surging, thrusting up to meet him, panting for _more, please God, please Billy_ fuck me _please…_

Billy wraps a slick hand around Dom’s thick erection and works him hard and fast, because neither of them are going to last anyway. His hips slam forward, again and again, until he hits the right angle, and then he’s pushing in deep and fast and so hard, so fucking hard he thinks he’s going to die. He barely remembers to breathe as the heat twists in his balls, just starting to surge up through him, when suddenly the cock in his hand swells and Dom tenses and shatters around him, his muscles contracting and his body writhing, his lips pleading, cursing, praying, and his cock spurting on them both in hot, sharp bursts, and it’s the combined sight and sound and _feel_ of Dom coming that sends him soaring over the edge into almost painfully intense climax, spasm after spasm of shuddering pleasure engulfing him, rendering him helpless in his ecstasy.

Stillness and uneven breaths. Billy slowly becomes aware that he’s still pinning Dom to the mattress, probably crushing him. He manages to roll off his mate without looking him in the eye.

Fuck. Dom’s so quiet, and Billy can’t even turn his head to look, too afraid to see regret written in his friend’s face. They lie there for a minute as Billy gropes for something to say, knowing he should say _something_ to fill the silence.

Before he can speak, Dom mutters something he can’t hear, and rolls off the bed, walking out the door, still naked, and leaving him alone in the chill of the cooling room.

Billy shivers, and shuts his eyes tight in self-reproach. Not wanting to accept that he’s fucked up a good thing with his own selfish lust. Not that Dom wasn’t a willing participant, but now that it’s over, Billy can admit – can’t _not_ admit, in fact – that he was secretly hoping for more, something beyond an incredible shag and an awkward silence.

Christ, Dom’s just a kid, and an affectionate one at that. He’s not looking for anything more than a bit of fun, why would he be? Billy knows better than to pin his hopes…his _heart_ …on someone that young and flirtatious. But now he’s done it. And now he’ll have to pay the price, learn how to handle the disappointment and the pain he’s caused himself. The best he can hope for is time to pick up the pieces, before Dom moves on to someone new, and Billy’s forced to pretend indifference, even happiness for his mate.

If they are still mates, after this.

The bed dips beside him, interrupting his misery. He opens his eyes to see Dom kneeling beside him, holding a washcloth and looking uncertain. Not knowing what to think, and afraid to read anything into the gesture, Billy reaches for the cloth, but Dom shakes his head.

Biting his lip, the younger man leans over and wipes gently at the mess on Billy’s stomach, cleaning him thoroughly with careful, lingering strokes. A tiny smile touches his face as he draws the soft ginger hair on Billy’s stomach and chest first one way, and then the other, making Billy shiver, but not unpleasantly.

Billy’s not sure how to handle the silence, but it seems less awkward than it did, although no less tension-filled. He’s almost disappointed when Dom finishes, and sets the cloth aside. But then his mate traces a fingertip softly through the hair he’s just cleaned, rubbing it the wrong way again, making Billy shiver once more, and Dom smiles to himself. He leans over and presses a soft kiss to the patch of skin he’s just traced with his finger. Turning to look up at Billy through lowered lashes, shy, but hopeful, he lets his cheek rest just beneath Billy’s ribcage.

As Billy looks down at him, wondering if Dom can feel the way his heart is thundering in his chest, he feels a long-fingered hand brush gently at his temple, a simple gesture, full of unspoken tenderness to match his smile. And Billy thinks: _Yeah. I can handle this._  



End file.
